There are several challenges that are associated with a traditional asymmetric keyboard (defined below, an exemplary portion of which is shown in FIG. 1), either alone or in combination with a traditional staff notation system. Some of these challenges arise from fundamental problems with the traditional asymmetric keyboard and traditional staff notation system such as:                There are 12 discreetly repeating keys/notes per octave, yet only 7 of these keys/notes are uniquely named (i.e., A-G, without the use of accidentals such as sharps (♯) and flats (♭)).        Note names for identical pitches can vary depending on the key (e.g., F♯=G♭).        The number of interval half steps between each of the 7 uniquely named notes A-G varies between 1 and 2.        Notes positions on the traditional staff vary depending on the clef sign and the octave, as well as whether accidentals are present. Entirely different pitches can therefore occupy the same line or space on the traditional staff.        Identical pitches can occupy a neighboring line or space depending on the note name and key signature.        Traditional key signatures do not uniquely identify the twelve modes of each key.        Simply looking at the white keys of a traditional asymmetric keyboard gives the false impression that they are evenly spaced notes with respect to steps.        
All the aforementioned complications multiply upon their application to chords, harmony, transposition, etc.
Utilizing a different music system, U.S. Pat. No. 152,726, issued to Cramer, discloses a symmetrical keyboard, wherein each octave comprises consecutively ascending keys of consecutively alternating first (white) and second (black) colors, respectively, extending throughout the entirety of each octave. Within each octave, each of the white keys are the same size and depth-location as each other within the keyboard, and each of the smaller black keys are the same size and depth-location as each other within the keyboard (albeit longitudinally offset rearwardly/distally from proximal edges of the white keys). The spacing between each and every one of the smaller black keys is uniform throughout the entirety of the keyboard. In other words, the keyboard is symmetrical due to the uniform positioning of the black keys.
Cramer also discloses a staff notation system comprising consecutively ascending and alternating lines and spaces, wherein the consecutively ascending and alternating lines and spaces correspond to the consecutively ascending keys within each octave, respectively, within the symmetrical keyboard. Notes positioned on the lines correspond to white keys, and notes positioned within the spaces correspond to black keys. Cramer's numbering scheme of lines and spaces are counted incrementally (up and down) from a central note, or up and down from a point at either end of the keyboard, without resetting per octave. Cramer's symmetrical keyboard and staff notation system combination facilitates the reading of notes, as each note occupies a relative and regular position in each octave of lines. By adapting twelve places, i.e., six lines and six spaces, together with a symmetrical keyboard configuration of alternating colors, the use of accidentals such as sharps and flats is obviated. Cramer's keyboard employs the same notes (frequencies) as asymmetrical keyboards but some of the keys within each octave are shifted to produce the symmetrical keyboard configuration shown in Cramer's FIG. 1.
However, a significant problem with Cramer's symmetrical keyboard and staff notation system combination is that the staff notation system is designed to be employed only with Cramer's symmetrical keyboard. And since essentially all modern keyboards are traditional asymmetrical keyboards that employ an asymmetrical keyboard configuration, the lack of prevalence of symmetrical keyboards poses a significant hurdle for a keyboard musician to overcome.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a music system and method of using same that are able to overcome the above disadvantages.
Advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent from the detailed description of the invention hereinbelow.